The present invention relates to safety ski bindings. Ski bindings latch to grip a ski boot, generally by gripping the edge of the sole at the heel and the toe, and hold it, and the skier whose leg is in the boot, to a ski. A binding is attached by conventional means, such as screws, to a ski. A safety ski binding is designed to release the grip on a ski boot when the skiing forces on the boot and skier's leg exceed some predetermined threshold which threatens the safety of the skier. It is known in the art that the skiing forces exerted on the leg of a skier may be detected mechanically or electronically. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,894, issued Sept. 29, 1981 to D'Antonio and Bates. In an electronic safety ski binding, electrical signals corresponding to detected skiing forces are processed electronically to determine if the predetermined threshold is exceeded. If so, an electrical release signal is generated which actuates the mechanical portion of the binding causing the ski boot to be released from the binding.
For convenience in use, it is desirable that a safety ski binding be of the "step-in" type. In that type of binding, the skier cocks the release mechanism by stepping into the binding. Other binding types require extra cocking actions by the skier in addition to stepping into the binding. Some bindings require the throwing of a lever before the binding is ready for use. Electronic safety ski bindings are known which require a skier to cock the release mechanism manually in order to prepare the binding for use.